Oh, The Rain
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: It never rains in southern California! But when it does, what goes through Sharon's mind while at work?
1. Chapter 1

Shandy was invading my dreams once again, so I decided that I would release them, lol.

These are not my toys, oh James Duff, how I wish they were.

Enjoy!

P.S. Can anyone guess the name of the song and artist I used?

ASASASASASASASASAS

"I'm so ready to leave the office" Sharon texted Andy while pretending to listen to Deputy Chief Howard and Commander McGinnis talk about the case.

"Well, you volunteered your services, Captain," Andy replied back while he was at her apartment relaxed on her couch with his feet propped up, which he knew Sharon would not approve of, watching Sportscenter.

"Thanks for reminding me, idiot" Sharon replied with a smirk on her face. "Captain, are you listening to us," McGinnis asked with a confused look on her face. Sharon look embarrassed to be caught, but replied with her usual snappiness but respectful tone, "Sure, you were saying how your case wouldn't have been made without my help." McGinnis and Howard both looked at her with almost stunned expressions, but Deputy Chief was all too surprised, because she was correct in her statement.

"By all means continue your praises about my assistance," Sharon said with a sarcastic grin on her face. Commander and Deputy Chief, continued their discussion this time keeping a watchful eye on the Captain and her frequent texting.

Andy read her message and let out a loud belly laugh, "Idiot? That must mean I'm right, and you know how much I love hearing that from you!" He smiled hard, already anticipating her response when he hit the send button.

Sharon's phone vibrated and McGinnis and Howard both looked at her with mere disdain, but Howard had an idea of who she was texting, while McGinnis was becoming increasingly irritated with her.

"Sorry," Sharon said, "I will send this last one and I will stop I promise." She gave McGinnis a slight Darth Raydor glare in the process.

Sharon read the message, and smiled at Andy's arrogance and the incessant need to have his ego stroked, and replied "Ugh, yes you are right! Oh I know how much you love having your ego stroked among many other things, :)." She pressed send. "Oh yeah, stop texting me Lieutenant I'm in a meeting," she sent a few seconds later.

"All done?" Howard asked smirking at Sharon. "Yes, I am, I informed my Lieutenant that I'm in a meeting." Sharon replied being a smart ass, which has proved that Flynn has rubbed off her quite well.

A quirky, yet intrigued smile rose on Andy's face when he read her reply.

"Oh well stroke away, my love" Andy typed "and need I remind you, that you texted me first?" Andy replied.

By that time Sharon had put her phone on silent, so that she could appear to be paying attention to this antagonizing discussion.

Sharon glanced at the message and just smiled, but made sure not to alert, McGinnis and Howard in the process.

As the meeting was continuing

It started raining outside and Howard said "Wow, it never rains in southern California." Both McGinnis and Sharon looked out the window and shook their heads in agreement with his statement.

The meeting continued with no interruptions from Sharon's phone, which meant Andy had fallen asleep.

Sharon was becoming more increasingly ready for the meeting to be over with because the rain always makes her extremely sexually frustrated.

It was just something about the rain, which made her always want to have sex. As the meeting was wrapping up, she became lost in her thoughts.

Howard, cleared his throat, "Umm, Captain any last remarks?" Sharon came out her trance looking a little embarrassed but answered him swiftly, "No, sir."

"All right then, ladies have a goodnight, or shall I say good morning," Howard said as he was grabbing his things and heading towards the door.

Sharon glanced at her phone and saw that is said 1:09 a.m.

Sharon hurriedly grabbed her things and went to her office to grab a few more things, and then she headed to the parking deck.

Once she was in the car, she was reminded that she had let Rusty use her car earlier, by the sudden blasting of music in her ears. The radio was on a Sirius XM station, that Sharon knew nothing of, but the song was quite catchy.

"In the thunder and rain/You stare into my eyes/I can feel your hand/Movin up my thighs," as the words came through the speakers of the car, Sharon could feel the intensity that was boiling up inside of her increase as she drove out the garage into the rain.

The song continued, "Skirt around my waist/Wall against my face/I can feel your lips/Oooh."

The song was sending loads of imagery to her mind and she couldn't get home fast enough.

_**15 minutes later**_

She entered the condo and sat her things down in the living room and headed straight for the bedroom.

She found him asleep on his back on top of the covers, in just his pajama bottoms. "Damn," she let out while biting her bottom lip and staring at him.

He always underestimated how that look, always turned her own, and right now she was passed turned on thanks to the rain and the song that played on her way home.

She made her way to the bathroom and disposed of clothes and her makeup. She left her pink lace bra and cheeky undies on. She placed her hair in a ponytail, she didn't want anything distracting him from the view of what was about to happen.

She made her way back in the bedroom, she ensured he was still asleep and she climbed on the bed.

Instead of waking him up with a kisses to his lips, she decided to place those rather deserved kisses elsewhere.

She climbed above his thighs, and reached inside his pants and pulled his soft member out and began to place soft kisses on it. His body began to react almost immediately, he began to get hard without seconds of her first few kisses.

As he was stiffening, she began to lick the head, which sent his member to full attention. She swirled her tongue around in a figure eight motion, which was slowly bringing Andy out of his sleep trance. Once she could feel him beginning to stir under her touch, she engulfed his member with her mouth and began to slowly suck, as he opened his eyes, she made eye contact with him.

He had thought he was dreaming. She smiled around his dick, as they made eye contact. She twirled her tongue in a slow and tortuous mode as his eyes rolled back.

"Well, hello sleepyhead," she purred, while gently stroking his shaft with her hand.

"Hi, there gorgeous," he murmured, watching her hands in amazement while, his body was shuddering from the excitement of the moment.

She smirked at him. Returning him to her mouth, she quickly did away with his pants with his assistance. Once pants were gone she was able to slowly massage his balls and she continued to slowly, lick up and down his shaft, teasingly.

"Wow," he rasped out as he was trying to watch her every move, but the sensation was so marvelous his eyes kept falling shut.

As she continued to work her magic on him, her pace began to speed up, because she could feel and see the pure lust that had taken over his chocolate eyes. He began to thrust into her mouth, with every swirl that she took on his hardness.

His grip around her hair had tightened as he was getting closer to coming. The groans of ecstasy were coming closer and closer together, and they were becoming louder.

She knew what do next. She focused primarily on the nerve, right under the head, she flicked her tongue up and down the area, with determination to make him come.

"Fuck!" he howled out. "Sharon, I'm about to come," he grunted out and his body was beginning to give way for what was coming.

She took that warning, as to continue on her journey, she ran her tongue down the sensitive area one final time, sending a shock wave through Andy.

She climbed up his body, and trailed kisses along the way, she whispered in his ear "Fuck me, Andy!"

She bit her bottom lip as she rose up to look into his lust filled eyes. He obliged her demand. With one quick notion he had removed her panties, and her on all fours quicker than she imagined. She arched her back, waiting for his entrance.

He kissed up her back and growled into her ear "What has gotten into you?" She whispered "The rain," as she smirked at him, "And hopefully you soon" she purred out.

He entered her with such intensity, that it sent shivers down both of their spines. Sharon through her head back, as he began to fuck her as she asked.

He grabbed her ponytail, and wrapped it around his hand, while pulling her head back towards him, he began to bite her shoulder. His other hand was splayed across her lace clad breasts.

"Yes, yes, yes," was all she was able to breathe out, as their pace quickened.

"Damn, you are so wet," he whimpered out as he was getting closer to his climax.

She could feel his pace becoming erratic and she wanted to go over the edge with him, so she began to massage her clit, while he continued to follow her command.

His bite to her shoulder was becoming more intense, which let her know that he was extremely close, so she rocked into his thrust one hard time, he let out and sent his come releasing into her. "Fuck!" he cried out, into her ear and with a few more strokes to her clit, she was joining him! "And-yy, " she purred out as she was feeling the best part of her wave.

They both collapsed on the bed. Both lying their breathless for a few moments, and reveling in what just happened, Andy leaned into her ear and whispered, "It needs to rain more."

She smiled at him, and teased, "I don't think you can handle more rain!" She winked at him.

"You wanna bet?" he quipped while glancing at his already semi-erect shaft again.

She followed his eyes, and saw the invitation that she hadn't anticipated but welcomed. She bit her bottom lip, because she knew she couldn't pass up the opportunity to make him come more than once in a night.

"One rule, though," Andy blurted out. "What is it?" she asked coyly. "Hair must be down," he said, while removing the hair tie from her ponytail…

ASASASASASASASAS

Thank you to all the readers. Reviews are very welcome. It will earn you tons of virtual hugs and kisses and more stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loves! I decided to write a second chapter, to what was intended to be a one shot, so enjoy!

S/o to _Quintessence88_ and guests who prodded me into doing another round!

ASASASASASASASASAS

Andy watched as the curtain of hair flowed with her every move of her tongue on his hardness, which sent shivers down his spine.

She was watching him and his reactions through the veil of her auburn locks, as swirled her tongue in a figure eight motion at the top of his length, while using both hands, to capture and encircle his length with such passion it had him jerking at every twist of her hands and flick of her tongue.

Without any warning, she took all of him in her mouth, while using her tongue to apply feather light pressure to the sensitive nerve that lay underneath his hardness.

"Shit-tttt, Sharon," he managed to groan out, before being rendered speechless by her removing her mouth with so quickly, that it sent a cool breeze across the tip, making for a marvelous and indescribable sensation.

"You want more?" she asked while using her hands with just the right amount of flick in her wrists and winking to make him stammer his response.

"Hell, yes" he groaned out, while pushing her hair out her face, "what kind of question is th..?" Before he could finish his statement, she engulfed him once again.

The sight that was Sharon taking him all in at once was enough for his hardness to throb with fervor in her mouth and she let out a hum, which sent his eyes flying shut.

She continued to use the perfect mix of her tongue, hands, and mouth to keep him on the brink of tortuous pleasure.

While his body was convulsing from the pleasure that she was bestowing upon him. "Sharrrrr-on" he spurred out with such intoxicating pleasure in his voice in made her core throb with excitement and anticipation.

"Yessss?," she purred at him with a seductive quizzical look on her face. "Come here," he breathed out as he grabbed her arms and guide her up his body.

She obliged, trailing kisses along his abdomen and chest as she made her way up to his face. "How may I be of assistance?" she whispered in between rough passionate kisses.

"Don't you think you might want to change your course of action, if you want to enjoy this," he asked while motioning at his hardness.

"Who said I wasn't enjoying this?" she purred while guiding his hand to her center to prove her enjoyment.

"Ahh, I see," he grunted between nibbles to her neck, while using his thumb and forefinger to explore her wetness.

"Mmmm, that feels amazing," she purred out. "Well, I stand corrected, you seemed to have been enjoying yourself, quite well," he rasped.

"Yes, I was," she teased, while rocking her core against his hands. "But I know another way to enjoy that," gliding her hand back south.

"Oh, really," he husked, "What might that be?"

Instead of answering his question with words, she decided to put his inquisitive mind to rest, with her actions.

She crawled back down the bed, and prepared to mount him backwards. She flashed him a sneaky smile as she began to lower herself onto his firm length.

"Damn," he let out as her slick walls coated his throbbing length. As she was lowering herself, she was tightening her walls, causing him to jerk slightly.

"Oh my," she purred as they began to set a slow but passionate rhythm, she was caressing both her breasts as he held a firm grip on her hips to guide her.

"Shit, Sharon this feels so good," he grunted out while positioning his self to go deeper. The room was filling with sounds of lovemaking, as he sat up as she was still atop of him, he kissed and trailed his tongue on her spine, sending chills over her entire body.

"Yessss," she let out, while still cupping her breasts and speeding up their pace.

As he was still tracing up her spine and across her back with his tongue, he reached around and grabbed one of her hands and guided it to her sensitive pleasure point in her wetness.

"Ohh my gosh," she purred as she the pressure of both of their hands sent her almost over the edge, but she wasn't ready to give in just yet.

"Just like that," she purred out his her head fell back on his shoulder as they quickened their pace.

Nipping at her neck, he breathed out, "Tell me what you want, honey?"

All she could manage to get out was "Yes, yes yes" as their pace quickened and become even more erratic. Their hands still maneuvering in unison at her center.

"Faster," "Harder," she breathed out as he obliged her command.

The deeper the thrusts, the louder the pants and moans became.

She could feel his thrusts becoming wilder with every pump and then she decided she was ready to let go, she clamped her wall around his length, sending just the right amount pressure to make him tumble over the edge. As he was nearing his ecstasy, he increased his pressure and speed on her core, ensuring that she fell over the edge with him.

As they reached their ecstasy, they fell backwards onto the bed.

"It needs to rain more," Andy breathed out into Sharon's ear, as they lie there in their euphoric state. She giggled while pushing her sweat misted hair from her face, "Sure it does," she replied.

Grabbing her waist with gentle force, to bring her to lie on his chest, "I'm serious, the rain is now my favorite type of weather," he winked at her, before he stole a kiss.

"I feel a tad bit offended," she said jokingly slapping his chest! He grabbed his chest with feigned pain. "What about the sunny weather?" she asked, looking at him with such intent waiting for his response.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I thoroughly enjoy the sunny days, but this was beyond amazing! I didn't know you had it in ya, honey," Andy asserted while winking at Sharon.

"Well, there is a lot more where that came from," as she leaned in to kiss him, instead gently biting on his bottom lip. He grabbed her ass and said, "I hope I don't have to wait for it to rain, because you know it rarely rains here!" he looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes!

"Oh, honey I make no promises" she said while trying not to bust out into full on laughter!

"You're still a witch I see," Andy teased, squeezing her ass, causing her to giggle.

"Once a witch, always a witch…"

ASASASASASASASAS

**Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter!**

**As always I look forward to reviews and I love them! Keep 'em coming!**


End file.
